Alliance Bingo Battle
The Alliance Bingo Battle is a new type of Alliance Battle that was introduced by MyNet on May 24, 2016. Requirements You must be part of an alliance. If you join an Alliance during an Alliance Bingo Battle (ABB), you will be able to participate as long as you join a few hours before the ABB for that day starts. If you try to view the ABB screen before the ABB starts, you'll receive a message that you have not met the requirements. However, once the actual battle starts, you should be able to fight. If you join the alliance after the ABB for that day has already started, you will have to wait until the next day to be able to fight. You will not be able to leave the alliance once the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle starts. You have to wait until the last round of the day's battle has ended. Battles For a selected period of time, there will be alliance battles that last for an hour per round. Your alliance will be paired up with four other alliances. Once you selected an alliance to fight against, the system will randomly pick a member of that alliance as your opponent. Battle Points All players start with 5 battle points. They can be recovered as 1 point per 5 minutes. With the recovery items and , you immediately replenish a certain amount of battle points, so that you can continue battling even if you ran out of battle points. You may also find a on the Bingo sheet, which recovers one of your battle points. After the usage of a valkyrie rod, the recovery timer resets. From 4.0.0 game update: : The more Battle Points used for each battle, the higher unit's attack and defense increases. In addition, you can earn greater points during this time. :※When a Valkyrie Rod is used to recover five battle points, the remaining points will be carried over. Earning Points When battling, you earn points both individually as well as for your alliance as a whole. Each event will have its own reward table for both individual points as well as ranking and Ring Exchange. Formula for earning points: : Pe = 5r * EM * dd * f * 10 * wr r = Pe / (5 * EM * dd * f * 10 * wr) Pe = Points earned r = number of rods; Because each rod gives 5 BP >> 5r EM = factor for Event Maiden: SR = 1,2 GSR = 1,5 UR = 2,0 GUR = 2,5 dd = 2 if on double day, if not dd = 1 f = for fewer time; if no fewer f = 1; if regular fewer f = 2; if in Super Fewer f = 3 10 because 10 is the base points you get for a victory wr = win ratio reaching from 0,0 up to 1,0 e.g. a win ratio of 80% is factor 0,8 You can either calculate the points you earn by inserting all your values to the right of the formula. Or you can calculate the rods needed to reache a specific amount of points. By solving for r. Calculation Example: : 1) Having 52 rods and the ABB Event GSR how far can I go? Further assumptions: - a win ratio of 100% - using the rods on a double day - fewer time I'd mix regular with super fewer, because nobody is actually 100% uptime in super fewer >> (2+3)/2 = 2,5 Pe = 5r * EM * dd * f * 10 * wr Pe = 5*52 * 1,5 * 2 * 2,5 * 10 * 1 Pe = 19.500 For Example with the GUR you'd get: Pe = 32.500 2.) Example for calculation how many rods needed given: You want to earn another 33.000 points to reach a specific goal Pe = 33.000 Further assumtions: - a win ratio of 80% - only using rods during Super Fewer Time and double days - Owing only a GSR version of ABB Event Maiden r = Pe / (5 * EM * dd * f * 10 * wr) r = 33.000 (5 * 1,5 * 2 * 3 * 10 * 0,8) r = 91 Individual Points Individual points will earn you personal rewards as well as count towards your alliance points for each battle round. Your individual points will always increase throughout the event, however each round, your alliance will start at zero points. Points are earned based on certain conditions during a battle: * Winning a fight Once you win a fight, you will obtain 10 points. If you keep earning points to a certain amount, you will be rewarded with useful items. Additionally, you will earn 2 emblems for the alliance to keep moving up on ranks. Points earned by Bingos are not added to your individual points. If you lose a battle against an opposing alliance member, you will not get any points nor any emblems. There is a ranking system between all alliances participating in the alliance battle. They are ranked depending on how many points are earned for the alliance. The more points an alliance receives, the higher it will be ranked. There will be better rewards, the higher you are ranked. Bingo Every alliance starts with a seven by seven bingo sheet, which is divided into four different colored quadrants, each corresponding to one of the four other alliances in the grouping, and the center of which is the Archwitch Panel. After defeating a member in one of those alliances, you can attain a random number ball which is in the color of the attacked alliance. When you, or your alliance members manage to clear a line of numbers to get a bingo, your alliance gets an 1,200 points boost to the alliance ranking for each line (maximum are 16 lines, which equals to 19,200 pts bonus to your alliance!). Are all numbers cleared and the round is not over yet, the alliance receives a new bingo sheet. If you happen to lose a battle, you will not get any bingo balls. The number the bingo ball has, might not be on your alliance's bingo sheet. In that case, there will be a pop-up saying that the number didn't match the bingo sections. When the bingo number matches one of the numbers present on the bingo sheet, there may be one of these prizes hidden underneath it: * Battle Points * Fever Time stars * Alliance Battle Rings * Slime * Awakening Stones * Others/TBA Fever Time Fever Time can be achieved by earning 6 stars that can be attained when the bingo number matches one on the sheet. It is not certain that you will earn stars. The number of stars you can get ranges from 1 to 3 as maximum. If the number of stars awarded from eliminating a number is greater than what is needed to initiate a Fever Time, the excess stars are carried over to determine the next Fever Time. Leftover stars at the end of the round do NOT carry over to the next round. During Fever Time (which lasts for 5 minutes), you can get up to 4 bingo balls after you win. Additionally, you earn twice the amount of points for personal rewards. You can additionally collect red stars during Fever Time which can set off Super Fever Time. If unable to collect enough red stars to start a Super Fever, the collected red stars will be carried over to the next Fever Time in the same round. They do not, however, carry over to next rounds. Super Fever Time Super Fever Time can be achieved by collecting 6 red stars during Fever Time. During Super Fever Time, points earned will increase 3x. You can also acquire even more Bingo Balls (up to 8 at a time). Super Fever Time lasts 2.5 minutes (2:30) regardless of how much regular Fever Time you had left. For instance if your first Fever Time battle nets you 2 3-star super fever panels with 4:30 left on the clock, the Super Fever Time clock will take precedent and you will only have 2:30 to fight during super fever. However, this can also be in your favor if regular fever time only has 1 second left. Once Super Fever Time ends, all fever clocks are cleared and you battle again in normal fight mode. Archwitch Panel The Archwitch Panel can be found at the center of the Alliance Bingo Battle sheet. You can obtain special rewards by defeating these Archwitches. Defeat Archwitches engaged through this panel as soon as possible as they disappear very quickly. The Archwitch can be directly fought with if you select the red panel at the center of the Bingo Sheet. The HP varies and it increases as the number of bingo sheets cleared increases. The rewards from defeating the Archwitch ranges from awakening materials, awakening arcanas, custom skill refinements and Mirror Maiden Shard. Rewards Individual Rewards At the end of each round, individual rewards (or bonuses) are distributed based on the conditions being met. * MVP - given to the alliance member with the highest number of victories. In case of a tie, all tying members will receive the full reward. (3 rings) * Defender - given to each alliance member who successfully defended at least two incoming attacks during the round (2 rings) * Join - given to each alliance member who registered at least one victory during the round. The number of rings as a reward is dependent on the number of participants for the said round. (Max of 15 rings.) * Victory - given to each alliance member and the number of rings as a reward is twice the number of defeated Archwitch. (Max of 20 rings.) Alliance Point Rewards This is determined by the ranking of the alliance during each round. Rankings are based on alliance points earned during the round. Alliance points are a combination of the total number of points earned by all alliance members during the round and alliance points from Bingo. (Points from Bingo are not added to individual points). * Rank 1 - 60 rings * Rank 2 - 30 rings * Rank 3 - 15 rings * Rank 4 - 5 rings * Rank 5 - 0 ring Individual Point Rewards Points gained after winning a fight add up. At certain amounts, you will receive a reward; these range from Rings, Valkyrie Rods to (an) exclusive SR and UR card(s). Ring Exchange Rings earned through battles, ranking, Bingo panel rewards and round participation can be exchanged for rewards at any time during the current ABB. The rewards include: an exclusively available UR, SR, Mirror Maiden (R), Mirror Maiden (SR), Mirror Maiden (UR), Mirror Maiden (LR), Slime Queen and Slime, as well as Awakening materials and arcana. The rings earned during the current Alliance Bingo Battle will expire one week from the end of the last ABB day. Each ABB will have it's own exchange. Check the individual ABB pages for the exchange rates. Individual Rankings Following previous Alliance battles, an overall individual Ranking will be available, with different rewards for the top 10,000 players. Alliance Bingo Summon Added alongside the Alliance Bingo Battle is the new Alliance Bingo Summon. An exclusive UR and SR card will be available during this summon. Both cards will have a special second skill that will increase your Unit's Attack & Defense as well as award you more points after a successful battle. This special second skill will only be available during the current Alliance Bingo Battle, after that, the skill & its effect will no longer be available. Event Banners Show Banners Hide Banners Category:Alliance Bingo Battle Category:Mechanics & Gameplay